Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for media access policy and control management by one or more processors.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, parents, guardians, organizations, or businesses are confronted with large amounts of media content for entertainment, educational, and/or recreational purposes. The advent of computers and networking technologies have made possible the intercommunication and delivery of media content in a variety of places and settings. For example, a parent, may deem some content inappropriate for a child and may wish to prevent that child from accessing such content. However, it may be difficult to enforce control across multiple devices that can be shared and used almost anywhere.